Too many yellows and one blue
by Shainy23
Summary: Thorn Black has been a ranger ever since she was 12 she is 17 and now must join the power rangers samurai to help defeat the evil. but after so many times of doing it will she make it through. sorry suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi so this is my new story it will mention a lot of different ranger teams. It is set during Power Rangers Samurai. But instead of having a lot of different yellow rangers the yellow rangers are all the same people.**

 **Fact File**

 **Name: Anna (Thorn) Black**

 **Age: 17**

 **Looks like: Long brown hair with curls at the end. Hazelnut eyes.**

 **History: she has been part of 5 other ranger teams before this one, they are; Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD (in this team for a year when she was transported to another dimension but only one day here), Mystic Force (Blue Ranger) and Operation Overdrive.**

 **Powers: controlling water, sonic scream, cloning herself and super speed she cold also put a forcefield up and do some cool things with it like turning it in to a power sphere (born with this ability).**

 **Ok now lets get on to the story**

Chapter 1

Thorn had been on many ranger teams (refer to a/n to find out) and she still had one more. She was siting on campus with her friend. "Hey what's the answer to this question Thorn?" Nina asked her. "Nina if you focused on your school work instead of your boyfriend for once you might actually know" Thorn replied. Nina was a smart girl but she was way too focused on her boyfriend instead of schoolwork. "Yeah yeah oh look there's Jason got to go see ya later".

"See ya" Thorn replied. All of a sudden an arrow came down next to Thorn it had the Shiba house symbol on it. Thorn picked up her rucksack and ran off. When she got to the area that she was supposed to meet her fellow rangers. She saw a girl and a boy. "Are you the red ranger"? Thorn ran up to them and asked the guy. "No I'm the blue" the guy replied. "I'm the pink," the girl said. "Yellow" Thorn said. The guy had a look of confusion on his face and I realised why they were all wearing their signature colour and I was wearing black. Well where did I get my nickname. "You guys must be my peeps". A guy in green walked up to us. "Are you the red ranger"? The blue dude asked. "No I'm mighty green," said the guy looking offended. Then a teenage boy came up on a horse. "With an entrance like that you have to be the red ranger" green guy states. "Yes I am the red ranger," he said holding up his folding zord. "I will give these" he said holding up a metal box thing. " _Must be our morpher_ , Thorn thought. "To only those who are ready to accept and fight as samurai rangers, do not accept because you were trained to do so accept if your are willingly ready to fight and be samurai rangers."

"Without hesitation" blue guy said. "I've been training for this since I was a little girl so yes", pink girl said. "Ok do we have to be so formal lets do this thing" green dude said. Thorn just nodded and gave a slight smile. _"How many more times am I gonna do this"_ she thought. The red ranger chucked us our morpher's, which were called Samurizers. After our first battle we were walking back to the Shiba house. "We did good," Thorn said. "Well done rangers", a man came out of the house dressed in Japanese robes. "Who's that?" green guy asked. "This is Ji our mentor", red dude said. Jayden put his foldingzord in the middle and we all followed. 'RANGERS TOGETHER SAMURAI FOREVER''.

"Well rangers come inside and we will introduce ourselves and get settled in to our new room. "Ok who will start"? Mentor asked. "I will" red guy said as he stood up. "Hi I'm Jayden the red ranger I control the element of fire and pilot the lion folding zord". Blue dude goes next. "Hi I'm Kevin the blue ranger I control the element of water and pilot the dragon folding zord". Green guy. "Hi I'm Michael but I prefer to be called Mike I am the green ranger and I pilot the bear folding zord". Pink girl. "Hi I'm Mia I am the pink ranger and I pilot the turtle folding zord". Everyone looked at Thorn. "Hi I'm Anna but if you call me that I will kill you as I prefer to be called Thorn I'm the yellow ranger and I pilot the ape folding zord".

"When I first saw you I thought you were a mysterious black ranger that we never knew about" Mike said. "I agree with Mike" Kevin said. "I do sometimes wear my colour" Thorn pointed out. "Rooms are just back there, Thorn and Mia you get the room on the right, Mike and Kevin on the left". Thorn hung back "come on Thorn" Mia said. "I'm coming" Thorn replied. "Um Mentor, Jayden I go to college here am I going to have to drop out"? Thorn asked. "Do you go college for the whole day"? Mentor asked. "No" Thorn said. "Well if it doesn't interfere with your duties then it's alright, but be careful with your friends as you don't want them to get hurt".

"Thanks" Thorn said. "Wait what's the time"?

"5:30 why"? Jayden asked. She had a concert at six with the band. "Don't worry I need to go I'll be back later with my stuff from the dorms". Thorn said in a hurry then ran off. She got to the school's nightclub just before six. "Thorn there you are" Nina said. "Sorry I lost track of time you ready"? They all nodded. "Hi everyone" Thorn said in to a mike. "Ok this song is one of my old ones I hope you like it"

 _And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah_

 _I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)_

 _Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

 _I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at_

 _It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here_

 _Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out_

 _I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about_

 _I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at_

 _Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

 _Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah_

 _I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at_

 _(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me_

 _I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at_

 _Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out _

Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all. Thorn smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"The next morning Thorn woke up and got dressed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Her outfit /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Oh look the yellow ranger finally joined us" Mike commented as Thorn walked in. Thorn glared. "Want some green tea"? Mia asked. "Can't sorry" Thorn replied. "Why"? Kevin asked. "2 reasons,1 I'm going to be late 2 I'm allergic". Ok this was sort of a lie she was only allergic to one type of green tea brand but after the last experience she decided to just stay away from it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Please tell it's not when you are around it"? Mia asked. "Yeah it's only when I drink it". Thorn said. "What time will you be back from college"? Jayden asked speaking for the first time. "I should be back at about 9,what time does training start"?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""At 8:30 so you will only miss half an hour is it the same tomorrow"? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""No I have different times everyday but I don't have any classes tomorrow. Oh I'm going to be late bye"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""What about breakfast"? Mike asked. "Um I'll eat when I get there". Thorn reached outside and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she saw no one was. Looking she ninja streaked to college. After class Nina told Thorn "remember we have band practice at 2"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'll be there" Thorn told her. With that she made her way home. She got dressed in to her training uniform and went to the others. "Hey" she said. "Hi" Mia replied. "How did you get in without us seeing?" Kevin asked. "I took the back way". Thorn was sparing with Mia when mentor came out. "Anna there is someone on the phone for you". Mike had to stifle a laugh when he saw Thorn's face at being called Anna. "Hello" Thorn said. She was still outside and the others were watching her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Nina /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: 'Courier-BoldOblique'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 16.00pt;"Thorn /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Hey Thorn you know our YouTube channel?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: 'Courier-BoldOblique'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 16.00pt;"Yeah what about it /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Well a music producer watched some of our videos and said he wanted to see us perform live so he's coming to watch us tonight!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: 'Courier-BoldOblique'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 16.00pt;"No way!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Yes way! Have you finished your 2 new songs. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: 'Courier-BoldOblique'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 16.00pt;"Yeah I have/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Great we will rehearse them later bye/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: 'Courier-BoldOblique'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 16.00pt;"Bye/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""What was that about"? Mike asked. "Oh my friend was just telling me that she got an A on her test". Thorn lied. She didn't want to lie to them but she was scared that if they had found out they might stop her from doing it. After they had finished training and they had all showered. Mike was telling them. "Since we destroyed our fist nighlock yesterday we should go out to celebrate so I did some research and it turns out that there is a student night club on your campus Thorn, so you guys wanna go"? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'm down" Mia said. "Well I guess" Kevin said. "Jayden,Thorn" Mike asked. "Only for a little bit" Jayden said. "Um yeah I can use my student ID to get us in" Thorn told him. /spanspan style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;""I am so dead"/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;" she thought. At 2 she arrived on campus. "Hey Thorn guess what"? Matt said. "Nina already told you didn't she"? Adrian asked. Thorn nodded. In there band Thorn was the lead singer who also played the guitar. Nina played an electric piano also sang with her, Matt played drums and Adrian played bass. After rehearsal Thorn went back to get ready she had to make her self look good in front of the producer. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Thorn arrived just before six and told the others to get a table. She made her way to her friends. "Hi, who's the music producer"? Thorn asked. "Back left" Nina said. "Ok now who's ready to make this the best performance ever"? Matt asked. "Let's do this" Thorn said. "Hey everyone tonight we are going to be singing two new songs and the first one is called True Love. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it different/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Maybe I wouldn't be here, in this position/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I found you then I lost you, looking back is torture/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And it hurts to know I let you go, you live right around the corner/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And I could've had it all, could've had it all/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, I know I had it/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, was so hard to find/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, if I could get it back,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I'd never let it go this time/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, is an inspiration/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, it was mine, all mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, if I could get it back,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And I wanna know the secret, of how they, do it/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"No such thing as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"To forgive is key to forgetting me/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And I'm staring at my reflection/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And I could've had it all, could've had it all/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, I know I had it/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, was so hard to find/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, if I could get it back,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I'd never let it go this time/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, is an inspiration/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, it was mine, all mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, if I could get it back,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"If I knew then what I'd do now I'd be with you tonight/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all, could've had it all/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, I know I had it/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, was so hard to find (could've had it all)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, if I could get it back,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I'd never let it go this time (I'd never let it go)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, is an inspiration (oh)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, it was mine, all mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, if I could get it back, yeah/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"If only I could get it back, I'd/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, I'd never let it go/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, it was mine, all mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, I could've had it, could've had it, could've had it all/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, is an inspiration/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, it was mine, all mine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love, yeah/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"If I could get it back. I'd never let it go this time/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I'd never let it go, this time/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"True love/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"The next song we are going to sing is handclap. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"(Turn it up)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Somebody save your soul cause you've been sinning in this city I know/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I want the good life, every good night you're a hard one to hold/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Cause you don't even know/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Said I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Somebody save your soul cause you've been sinning in this city I know/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I want your sex and your affection when they're holdin' you close/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Cause you don't even know/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Said I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Every night when the stars come out/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Am I the only living soul around?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Need to believe you could hold me down/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Cause I'm in need of somethin' good right now/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"We could be screamin' till the sun comes out/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And when we wake we'd be the only sound/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Get on my knees and say a prayer: James Brown/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"(That I can make your hands clap)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"That I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"(Turn it up)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"That I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"My flesh is searchin' for your worst and best, don't ever deny/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I'm like a stranger, gimme me danger, all your wrongs and your rights/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Secrets on Broadway to the freeway, you're a keeper of crimes/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Fear no conviction, grapes of wrath can only sweeten your wine/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"But you don't even know/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Said I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Every night when the stars come out/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Am I the only living soul around?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Need to believe you could hold me down/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Cause I'm in need of somethin' good right now/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"We could be screamin' till the sun comes out/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"And when we wake we'd be the only sound/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Get on my knees and say a prayer: James Brown/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"(That I can make your hands clap)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"That I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"That I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"That I can make your hands clap/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"So can I get a handclap?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"When they finished the producer came up to them and said "well I was very impressed with your work who wrote the songs"? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Thorn did" Nina said. "Well then congratulations Thorn I would like to sign you as my newest star". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Wait what about us"? Adrian asked. "Well Thorn wrote it I will hire professional musicians, what do you say Thorn"? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Well I say that you are an idiot to think that I would sign with you and leave my friends". Thorn said. "Well then" the producer left. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" thorn told them. She walked over to her team. "You were awesome" Mike said. "Thanks" Thorn replied. "Why didn't you tell us" Mia replied. "I was afraid that when you find out that I might have to stop because of the nighlock". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Well you were right you can't perform anymore" Jayden said. "What"! Thorn exclaimed. "I'm sorry but if there's an attack and your performing you can't just answer your samurizer"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'll find a way music is something I live for". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""I'm sorry we just can't risk it". Tears threatening to fall she didn't want to cry and show that she was weak. Thorn ran outside made sure no one was looking then she ninja streaked herself all the way to Blue Bay Harbour. She was outside Storm Chargers and she saw the silhouettes of her best friends. Blake, Hunter, Shane and Dustin. Cam was not there but that was not a surprise. Thorn walked in and the bell rang but the boys had their backs to her. "We are closed" Blake said. "Even for an old friend" Thorn asked. "Thorn". Dustin exclaimed before being engulfed in a hug followed by the others. "Guys can't... breathe". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Sorry" they apologised. "So I thought you were in Paranorma City being a ranger again". Shane said. "I got in to a fight with Jayden". Thorn told them. "Who"? Hunter asked. "Jayden the red ranger". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""What happened"? Dustin asked. "I sneak out every night to the student night club where me and my band perform but my friends caught me and Jayden said I'm not allowed to continue cause I could put my friends in danger, so I came here speaking of which I probably should get back as Mia is gonna kill me" Thorn explained really fast. "Oh but you just got here" Blake said. "Well I guess I could stay for a bit" Thorn said. "Let's go back to ninja ops I'm sure Cam and Sensei would love to see you again" Hunter said. It was 4 when Thorn returned. /spanspan style="font-family: Courier-Oblique; font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;""I'm in so much trouble"/spanspan style="font-size: 16pt;" Thorn thought. "Well well look who decided to come home" Mike said. "Shh you will wake everyone up". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Well if you want me to keep this a secret than after training you have to go with me to the arcade for a week". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""No way, I hate arcades" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Courier;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Fine then" Mike said walking away./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

A week from the last chapter

Thorn woke up in the morning tears running down her face. Her life was too much for her 5 rangers teams in 4 years never getting a break it's too much for one person to handle. She decided to call her aunt Natasha. Yes you guessed her aunt was an avenger as a matter of fact you helped them in the battle of New York. The phone dialled "hello this is Natasha's phone" Clint voice rang out (Hawkeye). "Clint how are you"? Thorn asked. "Hey Thorn I'm good you"?  
"Eh, is Nat there"?  
"Yeah let me give it".  
"Hey Thorn" Natasha said. "Hey Aunt Nat"  
"What's up sweetie"?  
"I just needed someone to talk to"  
"What's wrong"? Natasha asked concerned. "My life is so messed up I'm a ranger again".  
"Again" Natasha asked. "Yes and I'm already sick of it and I had only been a week"  
"Ok which colour"?  
"Yellow"  
"That's good"  
"Anyway the red ranger is driving me crazy I can't perform I can't even do my homework I had to miss three classes in on day so altogether I had to miss 7 classes that's a whole week I don't what I am going to do I sneak out every night to perform as I can't let my friends down I haven't even told them about my past ranger teams and I haven't told them about my powers! She exclaimed. "I just don't know what to do any more," she said more quietly but falling to her knees and letting out her tears, as Natasha is the only person she will let herself cry to. "Oh sweetie, why do t you come spend the day here you can do that funny thing where you sort of jump to different places". Thorn lightly laughed. "It's called ninja streaking and yeah sure I could use the break".  
"Ok c ya in 15"  
"Def. c ya later"  
"C ya" with that Thorn hung up and got dressed in to her clothes (outfit above) and went to go talk to Jayden. "Morning" Mia said. "Hi" Thorn replied. "I'm going to college this morning as I have to prepare for exams should be back at around 5".  
"We have training" Jayden said. "Wasn't asking you" Thorn replied looking at Mentor. "Ok but only today"  
"Yay thanks" she said rushing out the door. She made sure no one was looking and ninja streaked to New York and landed in front of Stark Tower but when she saw the logo she realised that Stark had renamed the tower to the Avengers Tower. Thorn smiled and walked in. She went to the elevator and JARVIS 's voice rang out the AI. "Hello Thorn"  
"Jarvis how have you been"?  
"I'm good Miss"  
"What floor are the others on"?  
"79"  
"Can I go there please "?  
"Sure". In a matter of seconds you were up there. All the Avengers looked at the elevator when it dinged. "Thorn" Natasha said. "Hey" Thorn said and hugged her and hugged the rest of the Avengers in turn. "How are you kiddo"? Tony asked. "You know the usual saving the world and all that"  
"What team are you part of this time"? Steve asked. "Samurai".  
"Are you the yellow"? Clint asked. "Yep".  
"So what do you wanna do"? Natasha asked. "Anything" Thorn replied. Then all of a sudden the Tower phone rang and Bruce picked it up. "Ok".  
"Thorn so sorry we have a mission" Bruce said. Thorn put on a fake smile. "Sure go save the world we can do this another time". With that she ran out and ninja streaked back to the Shiba house. "I thought you were" Mike started. "Teacher was sick" Thorn said and then did training. Later Mia was looking for Thorn as she wanted to talk to the girl about her clothing choices as she seemed to love black even though she was the yellow ranger and she was pretty sure that she liked Jayden and Jayden liked her. "Hey guys have you seen Thorn"? Mia asked walking in on the boys 'sparing' meaning that Kevin was actually fighting and Mike wasn't. "No" Mike said. "We will help you look for her," Kevin said. Mia searched all the shops Kevin searched near the river and forest, and Mike well uh. In the meantime Thorn was practising with a training sword even though she had been a ranger quite a few times before she was always the youngest so she worked extra hard to make sure she would be keeping up with the others. "There you are" she heard Mia exclaim. "Oh hey guys"  
"You were out here training all by yourself," Mike said. "Yeah I'm just trying to be as good as you guys".  
"What do you mean"? Kevin asked. "I've been through a lot the last 4 years of my life and now I'm a ranger (again) and the youngest so I just wanna show that I'm as good as the rest of you guys" Thorn said. "Don't sell yourself short".  
"Oh I do have talent I am a pretty good gymnast and surfer plus I'm pretty good with a sword" Thorn backed herself up. Mia smiled. "You deserve this more then I do you have been working hard," Mike said handing her a kebab. Later on they were being attacked by a nighlock and Jayden had gone after the nighlock and the rest of the team were handling the Moogeres but either when Thorn had thrown her earth slicer to hard or she miscalculated her aim because it took out all her moogeres and almost took off Jayden's head in the process. It distracted him enough to let the nighlock hit him. Thorn rushed over "I'm so sorry" she kept saying over and over again. "Look out" Jayden crocked". She could she the nighlock getting charged up again. She didn't pick up her sword and just covered Jayden just as the others yelled her name. They were blasted leaving everyone but Jayden demorphed. Sure Thorn knew how to take a hit but this hurt like hell. "Get up either we defeat the nighlock together or they take over the world. "Yeah yeah" mike said getting himself up. "Kevin nodded. Mia wordlessly got herself in to a sitting position Thorn just coughed. "Thorn" Mia said. Get up Thorn told herself and finally her nerves connected with her head and she pushed herself up. She would have got up fully but Jayden's hand stopped her. "Take care of her" Jayden told Mia. "Like that's gonna happen" Thorn said getting up fully. "Samurizer go go samurai" she and the others called and they morphed. The fight went pretty smoothly from that point on but making a totem pole out of the zords was defiantly not how you make the megazord. When they were walking home Thorn jogged up to Jayden and said to him. "I'm really sorry about before".  
"It's alright we all make mistakes". Thorn lightly smiled. When they got back Mike said to them "I've learnt a new symbol". Jayden and mentor exchanged a look. "Symbol power fun" Mike called. Lots of green and gold confetti fell and music played and mike danced. Then Mike looked at you knowing that you could dance said to you. "Come on Thorn join in". You shook your head but he grabbed your hand. You rolled your eyes and performed a few hip-hop moves with a series of flips and then the music ended. "And now you get to clean it up" mentor said it Mike and Thorn laughed. "And you can help him Thorn". That stopped her from laughing and it was Mike's turn and you pushed him.

 **A/N and that's chapter 3 hope you liked it and please let me know what u think in the comment s**


End file.
